Kelsey McCaffrey
Kelsey McCaffrey was the 4th place contestant and sixth member of the jury from Survivor: Time & Change - Buckeye Battles. She is also a former production crew member for Our Honor Defend through Winter's Cold. Kelsey is best known for her alliance with Allie Donohue, of which was formed on Day One of the game, as well as her alliance with Vinny Bonta. Kelsey found herself in a comfortable position pre-swap, as she was a part of the dominant Kelabu tribe and Savage Six alliance. Despite finding herself on a weaker tribe post-swap, Kelsey was able to stand strong via the formation of an all-girls alliance with Allie and Muriel Ossip. Kelsey was reunited with Vinny and the remainder of the Savage Six on Day 35 once the merge occurred. Kelsey was in a position of power throughout most of the merge, as she spearheaded major vote-offs of players such as Max Gentile & Jake Henson. Despite the fact that Kelsey could not manage to win an individual immunity challenge, she remained in a comfortable position for much of the merge stage due to her alliance with Allie and Vinny. Many perceived Kelsey to be an ideal player to go up against in the Final Two despite her being the most likable player remaining late in the game - however, at Final Four, she became the target of Jackson Tinsley and Muriel after Allie won Final Four Immunity. Kelsey voted alongside her ally Allie at the Final Four Tribal Council in order to force a tie between herself and Muriel. Muriel and Kelsey competed in a tiebreaker challenge in which they were challenged to answer questions related to the progression and history of the game. Kelsey was unable to overcome a strong performance by Muriel in the tiebreaker challenge and was subsequently eliminated from the game. Kelsey voted for Jackson to win the game due to her perception of Jackson being the more dominant and strategic member of the pair. Biography Kelsey McCaffrey is a second-year studying Health Sciences in hopes of becoming a Physician Assistant. She was raised in Chardon, Ohio and has always dreamed of becoming a Buckeye. On campus you can find her studying on the fourth floor of Thompson, attending Pre-Physician Assistant club, working the wee hours of the night at the Scott House front desk as an Office Assistant, and cheering on the Bucks at football games. She enjoys being outdoors which include running and going on backpacking trips. Every summer, for the past five years, she has gone on a week long mission trip to build wheelchair ramps for those who cannot afford to. Although she came to Ohio State to play school, she would not mind playing a little Survivor too. Pre-Game Survey Answers Contestant Name: '''Kelsey McCaffrey '''Major(s): '''Health Sciences '''Minor(s): '''n/a '''Hometown: '''Chardon, Ohio '''Birthday: '''December 13th, 1996 '''What Are Your Major Campus Involvements? Office Assistant at Scott House, Future Buckeye Physician Assistant Club, BuckeyeThon, Volunteering. What Are Three Words To Describe You? Easygoing, Friendly, Quirky. What Are Your Favorite Hobbies? Enjoying nature- hiking and backpacking, hanging with my pals, reading for fun, running, cheering on the Bucks. What Are You Most Passionate About? I think at this point in my life I am most passionate about people. I am working towards a career that interacts with new people every day, I've realized the most important people in my life, I like helping and giving back to others, and I like meeting new people. I guess I'm a people person! A very wise coach of mine once said, "Nothing great in the world has been accomplished without passion," so I think you always need to be passionate about what you do. What Are Three Of Your Pet Peeves? Slow walkers, braggers, people who don't pay attention to their surroundings. What Is Your Personal Claim to Fame? 5th grade DARE essay winner. Do You Have Any Hidden/Special Talents? I can touch my tongue to my nose. Do You Have A New Years Resolution? If So, What Is It? Make this year better than the last. Who Is Your Inspiration In Life? My family. Both my mom and dad have careers in health care, which serve as inspiration for my career choice. They spend every day working with patients and helping to make their patients lives more comfortable. My mom is also one of the nicest people I know, so it is very flattering when people tell me I'm like her. What Is Your Dream Job? Physician Assistant. If You Could Live Anywhere In The World, Where Would It Be? Somewhere with a view. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like? There are a lot of players that I agree with in different ways. Kim Spradlin sticks out to me because of her similar strategy, her social game was strong, and she was competitive. Also can I say Joe Anglim because similar hair. Reason For Playing Survivor: Time & Change? I love the game of Survivor and I love Ohio State, so how awesome that they can be combined! I'm excited to get out there and play with people who share the same interest in Survivor as me (sometimes its hard to still find dedicated fans of the show). I also want to see if the countless hours of TV I've watched will pay off. Why Will You Win? I have a likeable personality, so I can get along with basically everyone. I have good judgement, I'm good at deciding who I should say certain things to and when. I think I will have a strong social game that isn't too overpowering where other contestants would dislike my actions. My experience watching past seasons of Survivor will give me some inspiration for gameplay and moves that I will make throughout the game, so I won't be someone sitting back. I'm going to have some tricks up my sleeve. Anything Else Cool You'd Like To Share? I'll be adventuring in Australia and New Zealand this May!